User talk:Hordmaster2
-- LordTBT Talk! 00:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi hordmaster2 let me be the first to greet you.make a friends list. welcome!Lorgo galedeep 23:03, March 4, 2010 (UTC) meet me in the water eeeeeeeeee aye eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Hordmaster2!! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask, see ya round and once again Welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help Ok, when yore done typing your story out do you make sure to add it to the Fan Fiction and Blog, category thingamajig? Or do the thing that lets people comment and there was something else to click can't exactly remember, but you make sue you click those things then click save, and if that doesn't work then you'll have to ask User:LordTBT he'll know what the problem is, I hope it works for you, good luck gettin your story on!Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 02:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blogs Your blogs that were not fan fiction were deleted for not following site policy. This website is not a discussion forum, and blogs are not to be used in that way. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi mate! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy here as much as everyone alse does(including me). If ye have any questions, don't hesitate! There are lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we find out more about you! Once again, welcome! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! YAY!! Ye gots it on!! I read it and it sounds really cool, could you keep me updated? well talk to ye later!Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 14:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:blogs See the Manual of Style. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Avatar Ok, I'm not really sure how you'd do it but I'm sure User:Ferretmaiden knows how so you can ask her, she has somethin' on her user page fer makin avatars too, I hope that helps!Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 23:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) click on the picture you want, and it'll link to some website, and on the top, it will show the pic you clicked on, and it'll say "see full size image". click on that, then right click on the pic and click on "Save picture as" for more info go to my userpage... if you need any more help, contact me on my talkpage, but leave a signature next time please :) good luck!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sig ok, you can leave a sig by putting 4 of these '~' To get a pic in it, you can go to: User talk:Sambrook the Otter it shows how to make your sig and put the picture in and what not, hope that helps! Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 16:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Nothing --Hordmaster2 18:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) nothing --Hordmaster2 18:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) hey mate! i see you've been on a couple months so sorry for the late welcome, but better late than never! xD anyways, I'm also open if you need any help with anything! see ya around mate! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 18:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) nothing --Hordmaster2 18:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC)